Sabrié Schatz
by Heart Queen and Golden Queen
Summary: .:UA:.Mais uma vez, as cinco grandes famílias se reúnem para desvendar esse mistérios. Será que dessa vez eles encontrarão o tesouro? .:fichas abertas:.


**Sabrié Schatz**

_**

* * *

**_

Introdução

_Todo ano, as cinco grandes famílias – Bezarius, Nightray, Rainsworth, Barma e Baskerville – se reúnem em Londres._

_O motivo: cada uma dessas famílias tem uma das cinco portas que – segundo uma lenda muito antiga – dão acesso a Sabrié, um lugar onde estaria escondido o maior tesouro do mundo; porém, ninguém sabe o que seriam as portas – já que elas poderiam ser qualquer objeto que esteja em poder das famílias – e, portanto, todos os anos eles tentam, juntos, resolver esse mistério._

_Sabe-se que, há dez anos, os legítimos herdeiros dos Baskerville e dos Bezarius conseguiram – supostamente – entrar em Sabrié, mas nunca saíram. E nem deixaram pistas de como entrar lá._

_Simultaneamente a esse fato, o jovem Oz Bezarius entrou no Abismo, um lugar oposto a Sabrié, onde reina o Caos, e reapareceu recentemente, trazendo consigo uma garota sem memórias chamada Alice – mas nenhum dos dois sabe dizer como entraram ou como saíram de lá. Além disso, Oz Bezarius parece não ter envelhecido nada enquanto ficou no Abismo._

_E agora, uma vez mais, as cinco famílias se reunirão para solucionar esses mistérios._

_Será que dessa vez eles conseguirão?_

**

* * *

**

Hiya!

Yay, finalmente uma fic de fichas de PH \o\\o//o/

Essa idéia já existe faz um tempo, mas estava esperando aumentar o fandom... Enquanto isso fomos planejando a história e coisa e tal 8D Não temos muito pra falar, então vamos para as informações mais essenciais – leiam ou talvez vocês não consigam fazer as fichas DX

**

* * *

**

**Sobre as famílias: **Todos os personagens farão parte de uma das cinco famílias. Vocês podem ser membros da família por laços de sangue, mesmo; servos (como o Reo, que só faz parte da família por ser mordomo do Eliot); "filhos adotivos" (como o Gil e o Vincent); ou agregados. Explicações...:

**Agregados:** São aqueles que moram a favor na casa escolhida. Imaginem o Break, que vive com os Rainsworth, mas não tem o sobrenome da família nem nada. Podem escolher ser agregado de qualquer família que queiram.

**Adotados:** Existe diferença entre ser adotado e agregado – um membro adotado da família é alguém que não tem laços de sangue com ninguém, mas que por algum motivo compartilha o sobrenome e tem inclusive um pai ou uma mãe adotivo (que vocês devem dizer quem é).

**Servos:** Nesse caso, você trabalha para algum membro da família, mora na casa e tal – mas sem ser agregado, afinal de contas agregados, teoricamente, não têm obrigação nenhuma, o que não ocorre nesse caso. _Oz Bezarius, Eliot Nightray, Vincent Nightray, Gilbert Nightray e Rufus Barma não terão servos que sejam personagens de ficha._ E avisem de quem vocês serão servos.

**Membro da família:** Quer ser irmão/filho/primo/tio/avô de alguém, biologicamente? Ótimo, pode tentar aqui. _Oz e Ada Bezarius e Gilbert e Vincent Nightray __não__ terão irmãos além dos que já têm; e Eliot Nightray e Sharon Rainsworth só podem ter irmãos __caçulas__._ Mas você ainda pode ser filha/o do Tio Oscar, irmão gêmeo do Reo, sobrinha do Break, primo em 45º grau do Oz... Enfim, vocês entenderam. E, por favor, especifique sua relação com o _herdeiro_ da família – primo, tio, avô, mascote, sei lá.

**Época em que a História se passa:** dias atuais. Fica mais fácil escrever, e também não precisa pesquisar muita coisa pra conseguir conciliar os fatos históricos ;D

**

* * *

**

**As Fichas**

**(**tirar o que estiver entre parênteses**):**

**Nome:** (só o primeiro nome)

**Casa:** (Bezarius, Nightray, Rainsworth, Barma ou Baskerville)

**O que é na família: **(leiam as instruções lá em cima pra preencher esse item õ/)

**Idade:** (de 14 a 24 anos)

**Aparência: **(lembrando que ninguém é perfeito; e incluam também o tipo de roupa que costuma usar)

**Personalidade:** (item mais importante EVER, então: originalidade e criatividade, por favor. Mary-Sues e Gary-Stus serão devidamente ignorados)

**História:** (se for servo, agregado ou filho adotivo, como foi parar na família; se for membro legítimo, só coloque como foi sua vida até então. E, bom, é Pandora Hearts, então esteja à vontade para colocar drama – só lembrem-se de não exagerar, afinal até o Gil que é o Gil já foi feliz ;D)

**Par:** (de três a cinco opções, lista lá embaixo. Aceitando yaoi e yuri 8D)

**Seu relacionamento com ele:** (o óbvio – como se tratam. Simples assim)

**Algo mais?** (qualquer coisa que não tenha conseguido colocar em um dos itens anteriores)

**Podemos fazer o que quiser com sua personagem?** (auto-explicativo)

**

* * *

**

Personagens:

Oz Bezarius – 15 anos (herdeiro dos Bezarius)

Alice – 15 anos (agregada dos Bezarius)

Ada Bezarius – 16 anos

Jack Bezarius – 25 anos (herdeiro legítimo dos Bezarius, está dentro de Sabrié)

Gilbert Nightray – 24 anos (filho adotivo dos Nightray)_ (não pode ser escolhido como par)_

Vincent Nightray – 23 anos (filho adotivo dos Nightray)_ (não pode ser escolhido como par)_

Eliot Nightray – 16 anos (herdeiro legítimo dos Nightray)

Reo – 16 anos (servo do Eliot)

Echo – 14 anos (serva do Vincent)

Sharon Rainsworth – 14 anos (herdeira dos Rainsworth)

Xerxes Break – 25 anos (agregado dos Rainsworth)

Rufus Barma – idade desconhecida (herdeiro dos Barma)

Liam – 23 anos (servo do Rufus)

Glen Baskerville – 25 anos (herdeiro dos Baskerville, está dentro de Sabrié)

Charlotte Baskerville – 17 anos (filha adotiva dos Baskerville)

**

* * *

**

_Então, é isso. Só vamos escolher sete fichas, fiquem avisados. Boa sorte a todos o//_


End file.
